Sweet 17
by noiha
Summary: AU. Miles x Kay. OCs. Summary Inside. Inspired by Korean drama "Sweet 18" starring Lee Dong-gun and Han Ji-hye in 2004. My English's not really good, so feel free to correct me. Thanks! :3


**xxx**

**Sweet 17**

**xxx**

**Character:** Miles Edgeworth/Kay Faraday

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **He was 27. She was 17. He was a public prosecutor. She was a high school student. The world they lived in differs in many ways. However, through a series of events, they realized that they were meant for each other. Oh, we can't just forget the smuggling ring, right? ;)

**Disclaimer:** Neither Ace Attorney nor Sweet 18 is mine.

**Inspired by Korean drama Sweet 18 starring Lee Dong-gun and Han Ji-hye (2004). 18 is Korean age so it's supposed to be 17 in Western age, right? ^^ Oh yeah, I am sorry for my Yoda-like grammar. Feel free to correct me anytime. Thanks!**

**Notes: There are some changes in character's age and background, but it doesn't really matter since we are in alternate universe. Oh yeah, there are OCs, too in case you're wondering about some character's profile. :3**

**xxx**

**1. Turnabout Fixed Marriage**

**xxx**

"To have our sons become prosecutors like us; wasn't that impressive, Alfred?"

The two men in their 50s were chattering continuously at the bar. Alfred Edgeworth smiled at his friend's statement. "Yes, even now my grandson Miles studied hard to be a prosecutor like us," the man opened his wallet to see his grandson's smiles in the photograph. "Too bad we can't have Gregory and Millian married."

"Ah," the other man, Rowan Faraday, bowed his head down. "I'm truly sorry, Alfred..."

"Hahaha, that's not a big deal," Alfred waved his hand at his friend's apologize. "We can't force our children, right?"

"Yeah, right..." Rowan sipped his wine before he continued. "Your daughter-in-law, Lena von Karma is a very beautiful woman. Von Karma is a highborn like Edgeworth. Moreover, Lena's brother, Manfred von Karma is also a famous prosecutor."

"Ah, highborn," Alfred laughed dryly. "I wonder when people stopped this whole praising to our family. I'm not a good example of descendant."

"You are, Alfred. You make your own money even before you continued your family's business" Faraday smiled as he remembered the times when they had a difficult time together as a defence attorney. "And the good thing is, our sons now work as prosecutor together. Just like us..."

Alfred's smiled went brighter as he sipped another glass. "I hope our grandchildren can continue or dream..."

"Yes," Rowan nodded, he filled his glass again before sipped the wine in one gulp. As he became fuzzy because of the alcohol effect, Alfred thrust a letter forward to him. "What is this?"

"A marriage contract between our grandchildren," Alfred grinned widely.

Rowan coughed. He looked at his friend in disbelief. "No way..."

"Yes way..." Alfred took out a pen and gave it to Rowan. "It's really a bad luck for me not having Millian as my daughter-in-law, but I really loved to have Kay as my granddaughter-in-law."

"Alfred, this is not right..." Rowan refused the pen and glared at his friend. "My granddaughter is ten years younger than your grandson."

"And your wife is..." Alfred stopped as he pretended to count in his mind and grinned widely. "I see... 15 years younger than you?"

"That's a different matter," Rowan's face blushed furiously while Alfred laughed.

"Oh, come on... you can't do this for your friend, Rowan?" Alfred took up his hand up as he pledged. "I swear I won't force them to marry. I'll only make them acquaintances and the rest all up to them. Agree?" He thrust the pen to Rowan's hand. "Come on, Rowan... pretty please?"

Rowan snorted as he signed the paper. "Fine. I might have passed away at that time, silly..."

**xxx**

"What do you think you're wearing, little Missy?"

Observing the little girl stood before her scrupulously, a woman crossed her arms haughtily. The little girl, not aware of her teacher's scolding, smiled broadly while lifted up her hands. "What do you think of it, Miss Fey? Don't you think the flower patterns matched perfectly with my hair sticks?"

Mia Fey, who self-admittedly titled herself as the most unlucky teacher to have this little girl in her class, bristled furiously. "Have or have you not used your brain? How many times do I have to tell you to wear your uniform when you come to school?"

"Aww, easy there, Miss Fey," the little girl ducked away from Mia's deathly glare. "I wear my uniform, here..." she grabbed her white collar, showing her hidden uniform shirt beneath her pink garments. "Here, I also wear my tie..." she then showed a tiny ribbon fluttering cutely at her neck, more likely a necklace than a tie. "Ah, and the school badge," she pointed her bags, "I have it here, Miss."

Mia sighed desperately. She was assigned as this little brat's homeroom teacher for three years straight at the headmaster's request. _More like pleading than a request,_ she grumbled silently as she remembered what happened to her every year. "Kay Faraday, we've talked about your uniform long enough," her deep and low tone was actually more hideous to the little girl than her usual high-pitched scolding. "Should I or should I not undress you by myself right here right now, Miss Faraday?"

"You're not serious, aren't you, Miss Fey?" Kay, the little girl, grinned widely before she saw her teacher walked upon her. "No, wait, Miss Fey. I'll change into my uniform in one blink..." she winked her eyes before she hurriedly ran away from Mia who furiously chased after her.

"Kay Faradaaaay!"

**xxx**

For prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, there was nothing in this world that could give him happiness more than sipping the Earl Grey tea while leaning on his couch. _Not even a woman,_ he smiled broadly as he whiffed the sweet fragrance of the bergamot orange's oil. Named after the second Earl Grey, British Prime Minister in the 1830s, the Earl Grey tea is a tea blend with a distinctive flavour and aroma derived from the addition of oil extracted from the rind of the bergamot orange.*) _Genius... I'd never thought about that idea... _He closed his eyes as felt the warm fuzzy sensation tickled his nose. _This is life..._

"Damn! That jerky made himself slip away again!"

Miles's eyes snapped open. He glared annoyingly at the man who suddenly ruined his perfect afternoon. "Don't you have any manner to knock the door before you enter someone else's room?"

Ignoring his friend's protest, the brown haired man wearing a blue suit sat beside Miles while continuously grumbling. "We had enough evidences this time and that jerky Coachen had an absolute motive, but there!" he took a sip of Miles' tea without even bothered to ask his permission. "There was this attorney!"

If the man was talking about his own case, Miles won't give a damn and would just leave him alone. However, at the mention of "Coachen", he raised his eyebrows. He was the defendant in Miles's previous case. Same like his friend, Miles lost his chance to put this Coachen behind the bar. "Are we talking about Manny Coachen here?"

"Yup. No other but our lovely Coacheny. And here we still have our lovable attorney princess, Callisto Yew," the blue suited man retorted sarcastically. "What a wonderful trial we had there..."

Miles observed the man beside him. Phoenix Wright and his cheery nature was always a threat for his opponent as he could calmly turned down the attorney. However, his rival this time was not just an ordinary attorney. Yes, she was the same attorney that won against Miles, Callisto Yew. "Let's just keep this case on track, shall we? You are the lead prosecutor in this case, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Therefore, you should stay calm and work the best, and," Miles took a glance at his empty cup. "You drink my whole tea and ruined my perfect afternoon here, so I demand your apologize."

"Oh, wow," Phoenix snorted a laugh as he impersonated an excessive motion of a humble servant. "I'm truly sorry, My Honor. Should I buy you a drink tonight as a repay for my behavior?"

Miles grimaced as his friend's offer. "With pleasure, Nick."

**xxx**

"Very clever, Nick. You are an absolute genius," Miles mumbled as he sipped his beer. His aristocratic style was not match with the cold beer he ordered. However, as he had the principal "Drinking beer will make your mood up and drinking wine will make your mood down. Therefore, if your mood down, drink beer to bring your mood up." **), he only ordered a glass of cold beer tonight. Yes, he needed beer to bring his mood up.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Phoenix smiled innocently. "I know that you'll skip this chance since you don't like such rush action."

"I am," Miles slammed his empty glass at the table. "Keeping eyes of the suspect is police's duty and we, as a prosecutor, should not involved in this because... argh," Miles felt the pain pierced his bone as Phoenix kicked his shinbone.

"Sssh..." Phoenix gave his friend a signal as his shoulder indirectly pointed at the man who just came into the bar. "He is Deid Mann, one of the witnesses. Tonight he'll meet one of our Coacheny's fellows, Mack Rell."

"And the police didn't protect him?" Miles raised his eyebrow.

"He refused police's offer and tonight's meeting is actually... well... I secretly keep my eyes on him," Miles's eyes went wider at his friend's determination. "And..." Phoenix suddenly cleared his throat and Miles saw the man who sat in the corner lifted his hat lightly. "See? We got a detective's help," Phoenix smiled at the big and scruffy man who was currently pretending to read a book.

"Dick Gumshoe? Are you kidding me, Nick?" Miles coughed as he saw that big man gave him a hidden smile. "I'm not going to choose him to protect me even if a bunch of terrorist aiming to kill me!"

"Ah, don't be like that, Miles," Phoenix poured beer into Miles's empty glass. "Here, we're having a bad mood right now, aren't we?"

Miles unenthusiastically refused it. "I think I'll have a wine to chill myself down now..."

**xxx**

"Are you sure it's okay, Maya?"

Kay looked at her friend in disbelief. The girl, who strangely shares the same style with Kay, raised her thumb confidently. "Don't worry, my sister won't find out."

"I can't believe Miss Fey is your sister," Kay shook her head.

Maya Fey, the girl wear the same kimono-like sweater that only had different color with Kay's grinned widely. "Nah, my sister is too stiff, you know," she waved her hand. "And how come we never drink alcohol freely in the bar when we're already 18 years old?"

"I'm still 17, Maya," Kay shrugged. "I'll be 18 later in October this year."

"But you're 18 this year, Kay!" Maya pulled Kay's hand as they went through the door, ignoring Kay's protest. "See, this is what 18 years old _women_ should do!"

**xxx**

"He moved," Phoenix mumbled.

Miles followed Phoenix's glance as they saw Mack Rell and Deid Mann moved into the bar's back door. Phoenix pretended to fix his tie as Detective Gumshoe put his book and followed the two men. "Are you going to follow them?" Miles glanced at his determined friend and sighed. "Well, you will."

"What's your presumption?"

"Hmm, they will meet Manny Coachen," Miles sipped the last drop of his wine. "But that'll not help you with anything."

"Why?"

"Can't you see that? If Deid Mann refused police's protection, he is one of Manny's people," Miles pointed at the back door. "That explains why his statement was an opportunity for Coachen."

"Well, he was, in your trial," Phoenix stood up and prepared to move. "You have to see how Yew screwed his _new _statement in today's trial."

Miles tried his best not to look surprised. "You mean… he was going to betray Coachen? But…" Miles looked furiously at his friend. "Why don't you have police officers with you? This is really not professional, Nick. Do you really want the credit for yourself?"

"I've tried, Miles. However, our lovely Shi-Long Lang and his hatred toward prosecutors refused to help if we don't have any evidence. Everything is based on my assumption, so yeah, no evidence," Phoenix grumbled before he tapped Miles's shoulder. "Come, I think Gumshoe can't handle this alone…"

"Seriously, Nick, we…" Miles stopped as he saw Gumshoe came back into the bar with someone else.

"Mr. Wright, Sir. We have Mr. Mann here," Gumshoe glanced at Miles and gave him the salute. "Sir, Mr. Edgeworth, glad to have you here!"

Miles nodded as he looked at Mann. "Mr. Deid Mann, may we have a few words?"

"No," Mann raised his face, glared at Phoenix and Miles angrily. "Have I already refused your guidance? Why are you not respecting someone else's privacy? Mr. Lang already said that he will not interrupt me and I can't believe he was such a liar."

"No, Sir. Our friend Detective Lang is not related to this," Phoenix smiled confidently. "But I request help from my fellow friend Detective Gumshoe to help."

"But Sir, you said that you'll not include me in here!" Gumshoe protested before he felt Miles's gaze pierced him. "Ah, I'm sorry, Sir."

"I won't say anything to you two right now, I'm home" Mann looked anxious before he walked passed Miles and Phoenix. There was an awkward silence before Phoenix laughed.

Miles glanced at his friend. "What did he wrote to you?"

Phoenix smiled as he gave the paper that Mann gave him when he walked passed him. _Meet me tomorrow at eight in my office._ "See? This is how us prosecutor should work," Phoenix sat back as he saw two young girls entered the bar. "By the way, here we have another catch."

Miles followed Phoenix's gaze and sighed in frustration. "Are we going to catch those underage? Just let them alone. You said yourself that you first came to bar when you're 14."

"I came in with my father, Miles, though he never know that I was tagging him all along. It's different," Phoenix grinned as he saw one of the girl. "And she's Mia's sister. I can make my Mia worried about her, right?"

"She ditched you, Nick," Miles saw the other girl who wore the same jacket with her friend. "They have strange fashion style. At least _your_ Mia can dress herself," Miles remembered the ex-defense attorney who turned her job to be a high school teacher. "They're probably from Mia's school," Miles filled his empty glass again. "No wonder, I can see one of the alumni…"

"Sir, I came from that school, too," Gumshoe protested. "Mr. Wright's one bad example but it's not because of the school!"

Miles rolled his eyes. _Yeah, sure._

"Come, Gumshoe," Phoenix walked upon the two girls who chattered quietly. "Uhm, Miss, do you need our accompany?"

"I've told you, Maya. We should go home since we can meet such perverted uncle in this bar!" Kay looked displeased as she looked at Phoenix. "Leave us alone, Sir! We don't need you to interrupt us!"

"Hey, Kay. Don't be such a picky _woman_," Maya emphasized the term "woman". She turned her face to see the man. "How may we help you… Nick?"

"Hi, Maya. I guess it's not your lucky day," Phoenix smiled haughtily. "To meet prosecutor in your first rebellion is not what you hope, right?"

Maya's face paled as she saw Phoenix and Gumshoe stood before her. "Oh no…"

"We're not going to report you to your school, Maya. However…" Phoenix grabbed Maya's arm, ignoring the girl's protest. "I'm going to tell Mia about this!"

"Leave him alone, Sir!" Kay interrupted, she pulled Maya's arm from Phoenix and glared him. "We haven't done anything yet. You can't just sue us without these mere evidences!"

"Sue? Evidence?" Phoenix snorted a laugh. "Well, you sure know much about trial."

"I am," Kay smiled broadly as she pointed the door. "And Maya's already run away."

"What?" Phoenix glanced around furiously before he went through the door, not aware of Gumshoe's warning and Miles's snickering.

"Wow," Kay whistled as she saw Phoenix rushed away. Her friend moved up from the hidden table after ten seconds. "I can't believe he's as stupid as you told."

"See?" Maya smiled as she looked at Gumshoe. "Oh no, you're still here…"

"Yup. And we're going to come home now, Maya" Kay pulled Maya's hand. "If we want to drink alcohol, we can steal them from my aunt's refrigerator. She put her wine in her medicine bottle but I already drank it for two years… what's now, Sir?" Kay raised her face to meet Miles's eyes. "We want to go home now!"

"Yes, and Gumshoe will accompany your friend while I'm going to accompany you," Miles took Kay's hand and gave a signal to Gumshoe. "Make sure she arrived safely; don't let Phoenix come before you."

Maya's eyes went wider as she bowed to Miles. "Thank you very much, Sir. We'll pay this bar a visit when Kay's in her legal age like me!"

"Hey! You're only seven months older than me!" Kay's protest ignored as Maya walked out the door with Gumshoe's accompany. She glanced at Miles who just paid the bartender. "Sir!"

"Hm?"

"Thank you very much, Sir!" Kay bowed her head with her usual cheery smile adorned her face. "You don't have to accompany me, Sir! My house is too far from here!"

"You prefer to ride a bus at this time?" Miles glanced at his watch. "I'll take you home with my car."

"Thank you, Sir. However, I can't accept stranger's offer easily. That's what my deceased father told me!" she smiled proudly. "He was a prosecutor too, Sir!"

At that girl's statement, Miles suddenly felt a strange sympathy to the girl as his deceased father was also a prosecutor. And as the little girl left him, Miles felt something odd piercing his heart. Was it just him or she had met that girl before? Miles shrugged as he made his move back to the bar and ordered for one more glass of cold beer.

"_Thank you, Sir!"_

Miles raised his eyebrows. The girl's voice was very familiar with him. _Maybe I've met her father before… but yeah, it doesn't matter…_ Miles was going to gulp the beer in one shot when Phoenix furiously came back to the bar.

"Help me, Miles! I can't find the kids!"

Miles completely ignored him that time.

**xxx**

"I'm home, Aunt Milly..." as Kay walked through the door, she could hear the doorbell clanging dimly. "Aunt Milly?"

Kay felt her heart fell down to her stomach when she saw a woman in her 40s was in her deep sleep. Her face looked worn as her tiny figure hid under the clothes pilled in front of her.

"Aunty..." Kay gently caressed her aunt's cheek, wiped the sweat under her eyes. It was since Kay's father passed away, her aunt took care of her and raised her as her own daughter. Kay bit her own lips as the thought of her family came to her. Her mother passed away when Kay was five years old and Kay barely remembered the time when the three of them were together. After her father murdered by a defendant before their trial, her aunt Millian Faraday who was not married yet until now, took care of her.

"Excuse me,"

The doorbell clanged once again, this time Milly arose from her sleep. She glanced at the clock and as she realized that it was already ten at night, she glared at Kay. "What are you doing? Don't you know how much I worry you?"

Kay bowed her head as she whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"Ehm. Excuse me..."

As she realized that someone else was watching, she turned her head to see her guest. "I'm sorry, Sir. Our laundry is already closed. You can come again tomorrow at eight."

Kay glanced at the old man stood before her. He wore a leather coat that looked expensive in every way. His boat was shimmering and high quality. As Kay turned her face up to see the man's face clearly, she could see that the man smiled to her gently. "Ah, so you're Kay..." he bowed his head. "You've become a very beautiful woman..."

While Kay still confused and just nodded at the old man's compliment, Milly suddenly recognized the old man. "Ah, Mr. Alfred Edgeworth..." Milly bowed her head down. "Long time no see..."

"Yes, and you're as beautiful as I last saw you, Millian," The old man, Alfred Edgeworth, observed Milly carefully. "But I see that you've gotten thinner now."

"Ah, that!" Kay interrupted confidently. "Probably because she has to take care of me, Sir."

Milly glared at Kay while Alfred laughed happily. "Whoa, you sure really like your grandfather, Kay..." Alfred smiled as he introduced himself. "My name is Alfred Edgeworth, I'm your grandfather's best friend."

"I've heard about you too, Sir," Kay smiled cheerfully. "He said you were the best prosecutor who turned into the best businessman!"

Alfred laughed. "Thank you, Kay," he glanced at Milly who looked anxious. "What is it, Millian? You turned my offer down and simply disappear… now you're unhappy to see me?"

Kay looked at her aunt worriedly. "Aunt Milly…"

Milly bowed her head down, unable to raise her face. "I'm really sorry, Sir. But my deceased father ordered me to do so."

"I really can't understand Rowan…" Alfred shook his head in confusion. "I mean, I know he's sad to have lost his son. I lost my son before him and he even coached me for a year…"

"I know. My father's really a trouble for you," Milly bowed even deeper.

"No, no, don't talk something about Rowan like that," Alfred waved his hand. "He helped me a lot through my hard times. I wouldn't find someone who's as royal as your father even if I live a second life."

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth," Milly smiled as she showed him way to the living room. "Our house is very small, but please make yourself at home."

"Hohoho, don't mind it, Millian. I shared a much more smaller room with your grandfather before," he looked at Kay who kept silent after she heard about her grandfather's runaway. "Ah Kay, here… there's something I have to tell you."

"Huh?" Kay looked at her aunt who gave her the same questioned look.

"Yes, here…" Alfred smiled widely as he showed the paper he kept all this seventeen years. When Milly looked at the title, she shrieked in disbelief.

"No way, Sir!"

Alfred laughed as he remembered Rowan's response back then. "Yes way, Millian…" he smiled at Kay who still couldn't grasp the situation. "I'm not going to force you two or what. I'll just make you two acquaintances and the rest is you to choice."

Kay raised her eyebrows. "Who do you want me to get acquaintance with, Sir?"

"It's my grandson," Alfred's eyes sparkled even more. "Miles Edgeworth."

**xxx**

_*) Taken from Wikipedia._

_**) This is Big Bang T.O.P's (a K-pop idol) principal. Anyone who have watched Strong Heart episode 36 that had Seung-ri as the guest will understand. ^^_

**xxx**

**End Note: I'm not following Sweet 18's plot exactly. LDG-HJH's chemistry and Miles-Kay's chemistry are very different in some terms so I can't just make Miles and Kay fight at their first meeting. And yes, I'll make this in my own way. Review, anyone?**


End file.
